If I fall
by HikariYamino
Summary: Hinata is in one of her lowest moments and Naruto appeared. Will he be able to change Hinata to be more confident and possibly, give her love? ONESHOT


If I fall…

"Get out of my sight, you trash!!" That loud voice resonated throughout the whole quarters, alerting the people living in it.

"Y-yes.., father.." I stuttered, trying to maintain a calm composure while the dam in my eyes are threateningly to break.

I hurried out of the room and ran out of the house. I needed to get away. Get away from my father. From My family. From those glares. From those Snickers. From those rude comments. And most importantly, from my weak self.

'Why can't I be strong?! Why, why am I so weak and pathetic?! Father is right.. I am trash.. A worthless fool.' I screamed in my mind.

After I reached a secluded spot, away from the villagers and shinobis' training spot, my dam broke.

A gush of waterfall fell from my eyes and it washed over my pale cheeks and my clothes. I began to tremble and hiccupped.

"I hate myself!! Why are you so worthless?! Why don't you just die?!" My voice echoed throughout the whole forest.

"Hinata-chan?" a voice from behind me said.

I squeaked in reply and was appalled that someone was there all along. I turned around and saw my most beloved with his warm cerulean blue eyes, hair that seems like the sunshine itself and those adorable whisker lines on his face. It was Naruto.

My lips quivered and many thoughts ran through my mind.

'Oh No! What would he think of me now? I'm sure he'll agree to my statement..'

He plopped down beside me and started to stare at me intently, making me break in cold sweat.

"What happened, Hinata-chan?" He asked concernedly.

"Oh, I-its n-nothing, Naruto-kun. I-I h-have t-to g-g-go now.." I said hurriedly and stood up.

In a swift motion, Naruto pulled my hand tightly, not wanting me to go.

"Tell me, Hinata." he said.

I gulped. That was the first time he had said my name without the 'chan' suffix. It… sounded nice. I started blushing at his hand touching mine. I sat back down and started to tell him exactly about what happened.

Butterfly fluttered in my stomach when I saw him listening to every word I said intently and that there was evident concern on his face, although when I told him about what my father said, anger flashed on his face.

It made me feel… somewhat cared for. It made me feel special.

"Come, Hinata." He stood up, with a determined face while dragging me.

He brought me to a pond and began to speak.

"So, do you think you are weak? Do you agree with what your father said?" Naruto said.

"I-I.. I do.." I said weakly.

"Then, you are indeed weak." Naruto said intensely.

His words struck me painfully on my heart. Out of all the people, I wouldn't want Naruto to call me weak.

He then continued, "If you're just going to agree to what your father said, then you're weak. If you're not, then stand up for yourself and work hard in showing how powerful you are! He will wake up once you show some confidence. Believe in yourself, Hinata!!"

He then flashed me one of the widest grins I had ever seen in my entire life that made me burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing, Hinata-chan?" He asked, puzzled.

"Ahha-ah, your face,ahaha, looks like.. Some constipated clown whose grin -ahaha- is so big that it will break his face!" I laughed again.

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, now.. I was worried for you just now."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun! You are such a wonderful person, I'm sure once you become Hokage, the people will adore you!!" I said.

"… You didn't stutter for once.." Naruto said, shocked.

I beamed at him and said, " All thanks to you, Naruto-kun. You are really the boy I admired since…-"

Hinata quickly covered her mouth, her face shocked. Same goes for Naruto.

"You admired me?" Naruto sounded surprised.

"I-II…" I stuttered.

"Hahaha, sorry sorry, I heard wrong. There's no way anyone would admire someone like me.." Naruto said cheerfully, but I noticed the sad undertone.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, NARUTO-KUN! THERE'S MANY THINGS THAT PEOPLE CAN ADMIRE YOU FOR! Your persistence, your strong will, your determination, your positivism ,your cheerfulness, your strength and everything about you! And I happen to admire everything about you" I yelled abruptly.

Naruto's mouth hung open and he looked purely surprised. But after that, he smiled sweetly to me, which caused me to blush so red that I can explode into many hearts.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan.. " Those 2 words engulfed my whole body, my mind and heart. Although its just two words, there is many other underlying messages in it and I nearly fainted due to excessive blushing.

Naruto quickly put his hands into the pond and took out a big fish with pouty lips.

"Hahaha, loosen up ,Hinata-chan! " Naruto yelled.

In a flash, he was in front of me with a prankster smile on his face.

And he did something unexpected.

He pressed the fish lips onto my lips.

My eyes went wide but no words came out of my mouth.

"SO how does it feel, fishy-chan? Nice or not?" Naruto asked the fish that's turning blue. Naruto then placed the fish back into the pond.

"So how was it, Hinata-chan? Was it your first kiss?" Naruto said while grinning widely.

I quickly gained her composure and suddenly there was a dark aura surrounding me. "Nnnaaaaruuuutooooo……"

"Hai, Hinata-chan?" Naruto tried to act innocent.

Before I could attack Naruto, he quickly pulled my lips to his. The kiss was gentle, but it was sweet. Although it was short, it felt like heaven to me. The feel of Naruto's lips against mine- that's just pure bliss.

"Is it just me, or does it seem fishy here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!!" I yelled.

"Haha, sorry sorry. Its just so much fun teasing you. And my kiss to you is real, not a tease." Naruto smiled sexily to me.

I could have melted into a puddle right there and then.

"You're just mad because you wanted your first kiss to be with me, didn't you?" Naruto teased while grinning widely.

"N-n-no.." I said ,while blushing brightly. He was right.

"You're soo unromantic.." I sighed.

"You'll regret saying that, because I'm the most romantic man in the whole wide world!" Naruto proclaimed loudly.

I gave him a daring look and Naruto smirked. He scooped me on his arms and gave me a deep kiss and with some tongue action too.

After 2 minutes

Naruto was still deeply involved with my lips. I was slowly turning blue and Naruto slowly released me.

"That's my Kiss attack.!" Naruto said.

"You're never going to kiss me in the future!" I said, blushing furiously and trying to catch my breath.

-10 years Later-

"Uncle, uncle!!" a small boy whined to a man with long brown hair.

"What is it?" the man said.

"Why is Papa sucking Mama?" the boy asked innocently.

"Its called a kiss." the man said, annoyed.

" What's a kiss?"

The man sighed deeply. Why must his cousin do it in front of a child?

"Papa and Mama seems to be having fun. I want to kiss too!" the boy proclaimed loudly and ran off.

"He's just like Naruto, right Neji? I hope our child won't be like you." a girl with silky long brown hair said.

"Haha.. Funny, Tenten." the man named Neji said while smirking and slung his shoulders over Tenten.

'What a bright future both of them have. One, the strongest Hokage in history, and the other, the strongest kunoichi surpassing Tsunade.'


End file.
